Act Passed
by nicebro
Summary: Sonadow. Sonic and Shadow's life is going good-until they randomly get transported to the parallel zone. WARNING: SONIC MPREG. RATED M FOR LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE.


Chapter 1

They had been living together for quite some time now. Though it only added up to three months, it had seemed like three forevers for both of them.

Living with somebody other than yourself is fun, but Sonic was living with none other than his midnight black doppelganger. He had suggested that they live together, after a very, very big period of bonding. He brought it upon himself to bring their relationship a step forward, not knowing what was to come in the following year.

The house was finally quiet. The sounds of constant laughter and insignificant questions were gone. Shadow sighed, sitting on the couch with a thick book in hand.

"Finally." He whispered, opening the book, just loud enough for him to hear.

As soon as he muttered that single, short, seven-letter word, it seemed as all hell broke loose. The steel door flew open, and in ran Shadow's azure blue roommate, mud and water going everywhere.

"Sup, Shads?"

Shadow's head slowly turned in the direction of the blue hedgehog. Sonic knew that this had to be bad.

"For the last time, Sonic. You need to take your shoes off _at the door._ "

"Whoops. Sorry."

Sonic slipped his shoes off and headed toward the bathroom for a towel.

"Where'd you go, anyway?"

"Out to Spagonia."

"Mmm."

"Oh, I got you something." He tossed a plastic bag next to Shadow.

He looked down at the bag, then picked it up, reached inside, grabbed whatever was in there, and pulled it out.

"…A coffee cup."

"A very cool coffee cup."

"It just says 'I'm with awesome.'"

"Yeah, it matches mine."

He held up a cup with "I'm awesome" written on it.

"How cute of you."

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay."

Shadow picked up the book he had thrown halfway across the living room due to Sonic's abrupt entrance. He was glad he wasn't drinking anything.

Then a scream penetrated his reading.

"Shaaadd! Heeeellp!"

Shadow bolted up the stairs, as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I'm coming, Sonic!"

He pressed the button opening the door to see Sonic on his knees on the floor, his hands up to his eyes. He could see the faintest spots of blood on his gloves, the stains getting bigger quickly.

"Sonic, what the fuck did you do?!"

"I fell and my eyes ended up hitting the edge of the nightstand!"

Shadow thought for a moment, racking his brain for the medical knowledge he had gotten from Evan over the past 6 years.

"Keep pressure on it, Sonic!"

He picked him up bridal style and ran down the stairs to the door. Once he was outside, he figured that they couldn't drive to GUN on his motorcycle, so he lifted Sonic up over the door of his car and sat him in the passenger seat. Shadow ran around and opened the driver side door, sat down, grabbed the keys under the center console, and jammed it into the ignition. He flipped it forward and the engine started. Not even bothering with seatbelts, he stomped on the gas. Shadow looked over at Sonic for a split second and reached his hand out to him.

"It's okay, Sonic. You're okay."

Shadow almost never said the word "alright" when he was trying to comfort somebody. Alright isn't clear. It could mean "you're gonna die, fool", or "you're fine, shut up." Okay means okay.

Fifteen minutes of Sonic whimpering later, they had gotten to the GUN facility. Shadow had a notification set up on his VidPhone to let him know if Evan's close friend, Kasumi's room was available. Luckily, it was. Shadow opened his door and ran over to Sonic's, picking him up out of his seat.

"Shadow, it hurts."

"I know it does, Sonic. Just hang on."

He ran into the facility with Sonic in his arms, headed toward Kasumi's room. Left. Right. Down the hall. First door on the left. Shadow practically kicked the door open and looked around for Kasumi.

"Sumi? Sumi!"

A pale white hedgehog quickly came around the corner.

"Shadow? What's wro—"

"Sonic hit his eyes on the nightstand and he's bleeding."

"Okay. Put him down."

Shadow reluctantly sat Sonic down on the bed. Sonic had a relatively high pain tolerance, due to all of the ring magic he had absorbed over his lifetime, so this had to have hurt anyone else a substantial amount.

"Shadow, you technically can't be in here while I'm doing this. They set up a new rule."

"Oh. Okay."

As Shadow turned around, Sonic let out a loud whine. Almost as if he didn't want him to leave.

Only fifteen minutes had passed when Kasumi came out of the operating room.

"How is he?" He asked.

"I had to knock him out for a couple minutes, but he's fine. It would have been worse if you brought him here any later than you did." Kasumi sat down in the seat next to Shadow.

"He's going to have to have bandages around his eyes for about two months, if not more, but I seriously doubt it."

"Does that mean I'm gonna have to push him around in a wheelchair for two months?"

"Yes."

"Well, fuck."

"It really isn't that bad, Shadow."

Shadow sighed. She was married to Evan's brother, Flynn, and his legs were paralyzed for about six months. Kasumi had to push him around for six months straight, and she had been pregnant.

 _If she can do this, then I can, no problem,_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Yeah, you're right."

A moment of silence passed.

"…You can go see him if you want."

"Okay."

"You can take him home whenever you're ready, too."

"Thanks."

Kasumi nodded as Shadow stood up and walked over to the door. He hesitated as he turned the handle and peeked inside.

"Sonic?"

"Hey, Shad."

Shadow opened the door the rest of the way, walked in, and shut it behind him. Now they were alone. He walked over to a chair beside Sonic's bed and took his hand as he sat down.

"Dude, how can you see in here?" Sonic waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sonic, you have bandages over your eyes."

"Oh. That explains it." He said as he chuckled a bit.

"…How long do they have to stay there?"

"Just two months."

"Two months… I can do that."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Ah, what am I saying? I'm gonna fall over and die."

"Sonic, you're not going to fall over and die."

Sonic sighed. "What's gonna stop me?"

"I am."

Sonic turned in the general direction of the holder of his hand.

"What? You, my arch rival, is gonna take care of me?"

"Sonic, we passed that phase a long time ago."

He sighed again. "Yeah, I know."

"You're gonna have to be in a wheelchair for two months, Sonic."

"I know."

Shadow thought for a moment, and his heart won over his mind as he stood up and tightly hugged his blue counterpart.

"Holy shit, Shadow. I never knew you could be so soft."

And then Shadow let go what he had been holding in for the past fourteen years.

And he cried.

The kind of crying that hurts everything.

"Shad, what's wrong?" Sonic tried to ask over Shadow's intense sobbing.

It took him a couple minutes to bring himself together.

"S-Sonic, I don't ever wa-ant anything to happen to yo-ou. I wouldn't be able to li-ive with myself. I couldn't stand to lo-ose someone I loved aga-ain."

A flood of memories washed over Sonic as he said those words. With Maria dying, him having amnesia, trying to figure out who he was, and now having to deal with a new roommate, he had been through a lot.

Then Sonic came to his senses and hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a while.

Taking note of what Kasumi said, Shadow picked Sonic up out of his bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

Shadow found a wheelchair in the corner of the room with a tag on it saying "Sonic Hedgehog". Kasumi probably put it in there when he was having his little episode. He bent his knees and tore it off, putting it in one of the pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to put you in your wheelchair. Quit asking so many questions."

Shadow set him down in the chair, then strapped him in. He knelt down on his knees to try and find the brakes. For some reason there were a lot of levers down there. He pulled one and tried to move the chair, but it stayed. He pulled another and tried to move the chair, and this time it went. Shadow stood back up and gripped the handles of the chair, and pushed.

They finally got home after 15 minutes of silence.

When they moved in together, they had both redone Sonic's car for this situation exclusively. But for some odd reason unknown to the both of them, Sonic wanted a back seat as well as a passenger.

That back seat had come in handy that day.

Shadow opened his door and got out of the car, then opened up the back door and started setting up the wheelchair. Once he got it up, he wheeled it over to the other side of the car to find Sonic searching for the seat belt. Shadow bent over to unbuckle him and picked him up and set him in his wheelchair.

"Does this mean we're home?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we were gonna go out for some chilidogs or something."

"It's eleven thirty."

"Oh."

Shadow sighed as he pushed Sonic up to the house. They had a fingerprint scanner instead of a lock, and a passcode for emergencies. Shadow slipped his glove off and pressed his hand up against the cool glass. A laser went up and down the screen and the door opened. Shadow slipped his glove back on and continued to push the wheelchair.

"We going to bed now?"

Shadow sighed. "Yes, Sonic."

Shadow picked Sonic up bridal style again, and carried him upstairs. He had to lift Sonic up a little to press the button, but he got it to work. The door slid to the right, and Shadow walked in, putting Sonic on his bed.

Sonic decided to speak up. "Shadow, wait."

Shadow turned to face Sonic. "What?"

"I'm…I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"…Falling off the bed."

"So you want me to stay with you?"

"…Yeah."

Shadow sighed. "Alright." He didn't feel like going down two sets of stairs, anyway. He walked toward the bed and slowly slid in, facing away from Sonic.

"Good night, Sonic."

"Good night."

After four hours, Shadow woke up to Sonic's arms being wrapped around him. He wasn't used to this feeling, so he started to shake Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic, wake up." He whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up. What… What is it?"

"You just had your arms wrapped around me, so I thought you were cold or something."

"Yeah, I'm a little cold."

Shadow didn't want to go get him a blanket, so he did the next best thing.

"Come here."

Sonic moved toward his roommate a little, and Shadow moved in the rest of the way. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's back, and Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good night."

Sonic yawned. "Good night."

That was the first time either of them had slept in anyone's arms.

Shadow woke up around 9:30, and couldn't tell if Sonic was awake yet, so he waited. Fifteen or so minutes later, he heard him groaning, so he took that as a sign of him waking up.

"Does that mean you're awake?" He whispered.

Sonic yawned. "I'm halfway unconscious, so I guess you could say I am."

"In that case, good morning."

Shadow flipped the blankets off of him and got out of bed.

"Where'd you go?"

Shadow picked him up, not answering him.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs."

The door opened automatically as it noticed the body heat the two were emitting. He walked forward and down the stairs, walking toward the kitchen. Shadow put Sonic down on the chair nearest to him and opened up the refrigerator, getting a little strawberry yogurt thing and a spoon.

"What are you doing?"

"What did I tell you about asking you so many questions? You're giving me a headache."

"Seriously, though, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you eat."

"I can eat by myself."

"Would you like to try?"

Sonic sighed. He knew he was just gonna get himself all messy. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

Shadow got some yogurt on the spoon and lifted it to Sonic's mouth. "Open up."

Sonic did what he was told and opened his mouth a little.

Shadow stuck the spoon in his mouth and Sonic shut it.

After about five minutes of this, they were finally done.

"Dude, you do this like you've done it before."

"I spent a lot of time around Evan when she was about one and a half."

"Right."

Shadow got up out of his seat and tossed the empty yogurt container in the garbage and the spoon in the sink.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

Shadow had to think on this one. "Eight years or so. After I fell from the ARK, I recognized her as soon as I saw her. I guess you could say I was like her other older brother up there."

"That's sweet."

He couldn't help but smile. As all of the memories from the past fourteen years washed over him, a tear escaped his eye. He quickly brushed it off before he went to pick Sonic up again.

"Did you wanna go anywhere?"

"Not anywhere in particular."

"Okay then."

The next two months went by faster than expected, and the two roommates had become more than roommates. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they had gone past the friendship line.

"Shad, what time is it?" Sonic yelled from upstairs. According to last week's discussion, they had both claimed Shadow's room as both of theirs.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. "Time to go!" Shadow ran upstairs and scooped up his new lover. Today was the day that Sonic was going to get the bandages off of his eyes, and see if they were healed or not.

"Are we gonna be late?" Sonic asked.

"Not if we hurry up."

Shadow ran to the door, pressed the button, and continued running toward the garage. Once to Sonic's car, he set him down and bolted to the other side, grabbed the keys, and started it. Then Shadow sped off as he were in a high speed chase.

"Shad, I can't find my seatbelt."

"You'll be fine. If we get in a crash, I'll be sure to clothesline you."

If he could, Sonic would have rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

Ten minutes of silence passed.

"Shadow, I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be. I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay?"

"Okay."

Shadow had returned the wheelchair to the hospital a few weeks before, as he had grown to like carrying Sonic around.

"Sonic, tell me if this hurts."

"Okay."

He gripped Shadow's hand tighter.

It did sting a little, but not enough for it to hurt.

Then she stopped tearing it off, so he opened his eyes.

"There they are."

"Hang on a second."

Kasumi went off into a corner to go find something.

"Do they hurt?"

"No."

"Good."

Then she came back with a flashlight in hand.

"Okay, Sonic. Look up."

Sonic looked up.

"Down."

Sonic looked down.

"Left."

Sonic looked left.

"Right."

Sonic looked right.

"They look perfectly fine. Do they feel okay, Sonic?"

"They feel fine."

"Good. You don't have any restrictions, then. You guys can go home whenever you want, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Sumi."

Kasumi nodded and went out the door.

"Yay."

Shadow chuckled a little and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

When they got home, it was nearly dark.

Sonic yawned. "So what do we do now?"

Without answering, Shadow picked him up and went up the stairs.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Shadow set him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I'm going to make you feel very happy tonight."

Shadow's hand headed toward what would soon be Sonic's erection, and started rubbing.

"Aah! Shadow, what are you-"

Sonic was cut off by a kiss, moaning in Shadow's mouth. He looked down slightly at Sonic's erection, marveling at how small it was.

It was almost cute.

He kept rubbing it, thinking maybe it would get bigger. But after half a minute of rubbing, nothing had happened. Shadow pulled away, ready to take this a step forward. He bent Sonic's legs so that they kinked and grabbed some lube from the nightstand, only to turn back and find his legs straightened out.

"Come on, Sonic. Bend your knees. Please."

"Um, I don't… I…"

"Is something wrong?"

"...No."

Shadow climbed back onto the bed, gently grabbing his ankles and pushing them back. Sonic covered his eyes.

The Shadow saw something underneath his miniscule erection.

It was a slit.

But this meant that-

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whimper.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me about this before?'

"...I thought if I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore…."

"Sonic, I don't care if you're a hermaphrodite or not. I'll always love you just the way you are."

"...Okay."

Shadow put the lube on his index, middle, and forefinger and gently pushed his middle finger inside of Sonic. He didn't do anything, because the vaginal entrance is supposed to be a little flexible. Sonic cringed as Shadow entered the second and third finger and started to make scissoring motions inside of him.

"Are you done?"

"Not quite."

Shadow's fingers curled up, earning a great amount of pleasure from Sonic. With each curl upward, the more intense his moans got. After a while, his fingers started to lose blood flow, so Shadow pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube to slather it all over his erect member.

 _How is that going to fit inside me?_ Sonic thought in the little time he had before Shadow pressed the tip of his rod to Sonic's entrance.

"If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Sonic nodded, not being able to speak. Immediately after Sonic's confirmation, he slowly began to push his erection into the azure blue hedgehog, earning a few sharp breaths from him. Once Shadow was only halfway way in, Sonic winced.

"Shadow, stop."

 _Holy Chaos, he's so tight._ Shadow thought.

He opened his eyes to see Sonic still breathing heavily, trying to get used to Shadow's large 11-inch erection.

About three minutes later, Sonic broke the silence.

"...I think you can go in further now."

Shadow complied, and slid himself in all the way, Sonic moaning quietly. Shortly after, he nodded, ready for what Shadow would do next. He started moving in and out of Sonic, letting him get used to the feeling. Their sharp breaths filled the room.

"Aaahmn. Shadow, go faster."

` Shadow pulled about three quarters of the way out, then slammed into Sonic's entrance. Sonic yelped a little. Shadow kept going in and out of him, accelerating his pace gradually.

"Mnnah. Pound me harder."

Shadow thrusted harder. His eyes went wide as he felt something coming.

"Shadow, something's happening!"

Before he could say anything else, he came all over Shadow's chest.

"Hah. Ahnm. Sonic, I'm getting close. Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-no, please. Keep going."

Shadow obeyed and pounded Sonic harder than ever before.

"Gahn! Ah, Sonic, I'm coming!"

At that moment, Shadow came into Sonic.

 _I feel full…_ Sonic thought as Shadow continued to cum inside him. Shadow pulled out when he felt like he was done, and flopped down beside his blue lover.

"Sonic… I love you, you know that, right?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't ever want to leave you."

"Me either."

Five days after that nice little episode, Shadow woke up to what sounded like retching.

He propped himself up on his elbow. Sonic wasn't next to him.

"Sonic? What are you doing?"

Still more retching. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom.

Shadow flipped the blankets off of him and got up, his legs almost not cooperating.

"Sonic?"

The bathroom door was open a little, so Shadow opened it the rest of the way to see Sonic throwing up in the bathtub. For some reason, he refused to throw up anywhere else.

"Ah, Sonic…"

"H-hey, Shad."

"What happened?"

Sonic sighed. "I don't fucking know. My stomach started hurting about half an hour ago and I've been puking since then." He laid his head down on the wall of the bathtub as Shadow started to rub his back and shoulders.

"You all emptied out?"

"I think so."

"…Do you think you have hay fever?"

"No. I'm not sniffly or anything."

"Hmm."

"Do you think maybe it's just allergies?"

"Has this happened before?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Did you want some water?"

"…Sure."

He stood up and went downstairs, got him some water, put it on the nightstand, and went back into the bathroom to get Sonic.

But Sonic had collapsed onto the floor.

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up."

"Hzzmahnk…"

"Sonic, wake up."

"Wha…What? What? I'm up, I'm up."

"Did you just fall asleep?"

"No. I guess I just passed out."

"Hmm."

"Dude, I'm tired."

"I know."

Shadow sat on the bed with Sonic in his lap and gave the glass of water to him. Within ten seconds, the water was gone. Shadow took it and set it on the nightstand again.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. You should probably get some sleep."

"I am so there."

Shadow chuckled as he sat him down next to him and pulled the blankets over his shoulder.

"Sleep."

"Hey, Takashi."

"Hey Shadow. What's up?"

Takashi was Kasumi's brother, and he had been married to Ren for three years now.

"I need your help figuring out what's wrong with Sonic."

"Well, what's he doing?"

"He's been throwing up all morning and he passed out earlier."

Takashi's eyes went wide on Shadow's VidPhone.

"Shadow, I think you should come over."

"Um…Okay. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Alright. See you."

"Bye."

 _Is something wrong with him?_ Shadow sighed.

 _I hope he's okay…_

Shadow went over to his computer room and tore off a piece of paper from his scratch pad, grabbed a pen, and scribbled a few words on it.

 _I went to Takashi's for a second. I'll be back in probably half an hour._

 _I love you._

Not bothering with the cap, he tossed the pen on his desk and walked into the kitchen. He got a magnet from the refrigerator and stuck the small sheet of paper on the door. Shadow figured that would be the first place Sonic would go once he woke up.

The intercom buzzed as he pressed the button underneath the speaker.

"Hang on; I'll be there in a second."

Shadow looked down at his feet. _I hope he doesn't have anything too bad._

The door slid to the left and Takashi appeared at the door.

"Hey, Shads."

"Hey."

"Come on in, Ren's gone."

Shadow walked inside the door and was guided to Takashi's bright white living room. Takashi sat down, so Shadow took the seat across from him.

"What's happening with Sonic again?"

"Um, he's throwing up and passing out."

"Was he throwing up in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what the time has to do with it."

Takashi inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Um…I think so."

A moment of silence passed.

"…Shadow…I think Sonic's pregnant."

Shadow's jaw dropped.

"But…But...I thought…"

Takashi nodded. "I thought so too, but it does happen."

Shadow put his head in his hands. "Are you sure he's pregnant?"

Takashi put his hands up. "I'm not saying he is for sure, but I don't know what else it could be other than a coincidence."

Another moment of silence passed.

"Did you want a pregnancy test to make sure?"

"…Yeah, I probably should."

"Alright, I'll go get one."

Takashi stood up and headed downstairs.

Shadow put his head in his hands again.

 _Oh, Chaos. If he is pregnant, then he's going to be a mother. And I'm going to be a father. Oh, Chaos. Oh, Chaos._

"Here, I found one."

Shadow looked up. "Thanks, Takashi. Hey, I'm just wondering, why do you have pregnancy tests in your basement, anyway?"

Takashi's eyes went wide for a second, then he sighed. "It's…It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's fine. It wasn't my place to ask anyway." Then his VidPhone lit up, signifying a text from Sonic.

 _I'm up._

"Well, I guess that's my cue. Thank you, Takashi. A lot."

"It's no problem, Shadow." He was trying his hardest not to make his voice crack.

"Shadow, you said half an hour."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going to take that long. Come on, let's go downstairs. We have something to talk about."

Shadow took Sonic's hand and walked toward the stairs.

 _Is this about me throwing up? Maybe I'm okay since he's bringing me downstairs. Or maybe he's just playing an elaborate joke on me._

Sonic sat down on the bed next to Shadow.

"So, um… I went to Takashi's to see what was wrong with you and… He said… Look, Sonic, I'm just going to give it to you straight. Takashi thinks you're pregnant."

Sonic's face flushed.

"He gave you a pregnancy test just to be sure. I think you should take it."

Sonic looked at Shadow, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shad, I'm scared."

"Hey, don't be. Come here." Sonic leaned in to Shadow's chest.

"Whether it comes out positive or not, I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. Okay?"

Sonic sniffed. "Y-yeah."

Once Sonic brought himself together, he grabbed the pregnancy test from Shadow's hand, walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

It was the most sickening five minutes Shadow had ever had to wait through. He looked down and realized his hands were shaking. He rubbed his palms along his thighs, trying to calm down. Shadow kept looking at the digital clock on the wall. Five minutes. Six minutes. He was just about to get up and knock on the bathroom door when Sonic came out, tears still in his eyes.

"…Is it positive?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sat on Shadow's lap, hugging him, starting to cry into his shoulder.

"It's positive."

Shadow started rubbing his back just as he did that morning, trying to calm him down as well as himself.

"Sonic, I understand if you don't want it."

Sonic wailed. "No, Shadow. I want to have your baby. I want to start a family with you. And I'm not gonna kill something that isn't even alive yet just because I don't want it at the moment."

All of this emotion made tears well up in Shadow's eyes too.

"I love you, Shadow. I never want to leave you."

Shadow sniffed. "I love you too, Sonic."

They stayed like that until Sonic fell asleep.

"Hey, Shadow."

"What?"

"You know when you go to the doctor's and they do the one thing where they take a picture of the baby?"

"You mean an ultrasound?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could get one of those for each month the baby isn't here yet."

Shadow smiled. "Good idea."

"Shadow?" Sonic yelled from downstairs.

"What?"

"I just called Kasumi and set up a date when we can go get an ultrasound each month. It's the 5th at two. Are we doing anything next week Tuesday?"

Shadow thought for a second. "No, I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Shad! It's time to go!"

"Sonic, five more minutes."

Sonic ran downstairs and tore the blankets off of Shadow.

"It's one thirty. We need to check in before we can do anything."

"I don't wanna."

An idea sparked inside Sonic's head. He reached down and tickled Shadow's stomach. That always worked.

"Stop! Stop. I'm getting up."

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Kasumi."

"So it's just the ultrasound?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright. If you would get on the bed, please, I'm gonna go get everything."

"Okay."

Sonic looked at Shadow. His eyes were closed, again.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Did you wanna see the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay awake."

Sonic leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that would wake him up a little.

Shortly after, Kasumi came in the room with a bottle of gel looking stuff and what looked like a computer monitor.

"Okay Sonic, this is gonna be a little cold."

"Okay."

Kasumi unscrewed the cap to the gel looking stuff and started to spread it around Sonic's lower stomach. Sonic shivered.

"Th-that's freezing. Why's it so cold?"

"I don't know. I think it just reacts with your body heat, and the machine can't read it if it's hot… I don't know. I'm not the person to ask."

She grabbed a little thing that looked like an iron that was connected to the computer monitor and pressed it to Sonic's stomach. Sonic's face flushed a little as she stared to move it around. He looked at Kasumi, and realized her focus was entirely on the computer monitor, so he looked at it too.

"There it is."

Sonic and Shadow's eyes went wide as they exchanged glances.

There was a tiny, tiny little blob on the screen.

"Is that actual size?"

"No, it's zoomed in 200%."

"Wow…It's tiny…"

"How long until the baby will be here?"

"9 months."

"Are you sure there's just one?"

"I'm positive, unless you see another blob on the screen."

That night as Sonic and Shadow were laying in bed, Sonic was concentrating very hard at… nothing in particular.  
"Shadow?"

He groaned and rolled over. "What?"

"...What are we gonna name the baby?"

"I don't know, hon. I'm tired."

"But I need to know now."

"...Fine."

"What if it's a boy?"

"I don't know."

Sonic thought for a moment. "What about Shadic?"

"If it's a boy, we are naming him Shadow Jr."

"No."

"Fine."

"What if it's a girl?"

"How is it going to be a girl? There are no female hormo- oh. Never mind."

"But still."

Shadow had to think on this one.

"...Bernadette?"

Sonic smiled. "I like it."

"That's great. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Come here, I'm cold."


End file.
